Kingdom Hearts: Poetry Collection 1
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They are the moments in time that are remembered, the ash from dying or newly lit fires, the light from distant stars...
1. Burning to Ash

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 100 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Poetry Collection 1**  
><em>a collection of poems<br>_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Axel  
><strong>Game:<strong> Kingdom Hearts II  
><strong>Challenge(s)<strong>: Diversity Writing Challenge (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), A4 – write a poem between 8 and 20 lines

**.**

**/1/**

**Burning to Ash**

Burning himself into ash:  
>in all honesty it wasn't a bad way to go<br>because no-one else got the pleasure, the pain  
>of making him disappear<br>into nothing.

That was an idea he hated most of all,  
>becoming nothing.<br>Ironic almost  
>since that was who he was:<br>Nobody.

No-one could remember burning nothing  
>but the sight of fire<br>could still brand someone's heart.


	2. Coming Out of Darkness

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 100 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Poetry Collection 1**  
><em>a collection of poems<em>

**.**

**Character(s)**: Riku  
><strong>Game:<strong> Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
><strong>Challenge(s)<strong>: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), prompt #001 – return

**.**

**/2/**

**Coming Out of Darkness**

He'd never expected to come out of the darkness  
>once he'd sunk so deeply into it, lost the light<br>but somehow he struggled out, rescue rope  
>twinned around his waist<p>

Except it wasn't that: he was still in the darkness,  
>still knee-deep and the light was still<br>beyond reach, even though it reached deep into heart  
>and struggled with the dark…<p>

His hands still summoned the darkness.  
>His heart still called it; his body<br>was still wrapped in it.

He hadn't come out after all; if he had,  
>he'd without a root into the light returned.<br>But he had a seed anew  
>to form new, deeper, roots.<p>


	3. Chasing Shadows

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 100 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Poetry Collection 1**  
><em>a collection of poems<br>_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Ventus  
><strong>Game:<strong> Kingdom Hearts Birth to Sleep  
><strong>Challenge(s)<strong>: Diversity Writing Challenge (Magical Girls and Boys Challenge Forum), A6 – write a poem under 100 words

**.**

**/3/**

**Chasing Shadows**

Every time he reached for a shadow  
>it was gone – but he needed those<br>because the light was too inexact without,  
>inexistent…<p>

Like a still unborn, unformed child in the womb  
>that would never gain a face, a heart<p>

But it was the opposite for him:  
>he had both of them,<br>but without his darkness they were  
>drifting away.<p>


	4. Take a Loss of Friend in Stride

**A/N:** This collection contains uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges (and possibly competitions too). Each collection will contain 100 poems spread across the different Kingdom Hearts games.

**.**

**Kingdom Hearts: Poetry Collection 1**  
><em>a collection of poems<em>

**.**

**Character(s)**: Axel, Roxas  
><strong>Game:<strong> Kingdom Hearts II  
><strong>Challenge(s)<strong>: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #002 – stride

**.**

**/4/**

**Take a Loss of Friend in Stride**

He should have just taken it all in stride –  
>that way, he wouldn't have been so lost after,<br>so hurt –

Who'd told him to make a _friend_ anyway.  
>Stupid thing.<br>Stupid _things_. Friends.

Maybe the past.  
>Maybe a heart he no longer had.<p>

Whatever it was,  
>he'd made a friend<br>and lost him  
>and he couldn't let go.<p> 


End file.
